


At The Place My Stare Stops

by OwenToDawn



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Jewelry, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: Hyuk grows his hair out. It inspires a few changes in their relationship.
Relationships: Cheon Seunghyun | Millic/Kwon Hyuk | Dean
Kudos: 30





	At The Place My Stare Stops

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was fun but tricky to write cuz Millic is a Taurus and I don't understand Taurus men but I did my best 
> 
> This is mostly just smut but there's some minor character introspection as well but I wasn't sure how to tag it so I didn't bother. It's just looking at insecurity born of everyone thinking you're attractive. 
> 
> Comments are loved!
> 
> Title from I Love It by Dean feat Dok2

“I think I want to grow my hair out.”

Seunghyun pauses with his noodles halfway to his mouth, staring across the table at Hyuk. But Hyuk isn’t looking at him. His head is ducked down as he stares at his empty plate because he always eats faster than Seunghyun does.

“Okay,” Seunghyun says after Hyuk doesn’t elaborate. He finishes sucking down the last of the noodles and sets his chopsticks aside as he chews and still with his mouth full asks, “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Hyuk says. “I’m not doing anything release wise any time soon so I can do whatever I want with it so why not grow it out?”

“Sure,” Seunghyun says, painfully aware that he’s missing something. Jiho would probably know what it was – he was great at figuring out what Hyuk was _actually_ trying to say, which was probably why Hyuk is talking to him instead. He wants honest feedback. Or something. “Go for it.”

Apparently it’s the wrong thing to say because he can see Hyuk’s jaw clench the way it does when he’s irritated but doesn’t want anyone to notice. Seunghyun picks the bowl up and begins to drink down the remainder of the broth. Then he swirls his straw around in his glass to buy himself time to contemplate his next move. It’d be easier if Hyuk wasn’t so coy about everything. They butted heads a lot about that when it was just the two of them together, because Seunghyun likes when people are honest even when it’s offensive. He doesn’t like dancing around shit. He wants people to just say what they want and then he’ll either provide it or he won’t, it doesn’t have to be complicated.

Except he’s friends with a bunch of emotional dudes who like repressing their emotions, and dating the one who does it the most.

“Alright what the fuck do you want?” he asks, placing his hands flat on the table and leaning forward.

Hyuk startles back, eyes going wide. “What?”

“You’re doing the thing,” Seunghyun says, gesturing at Hyuk’s face. “Where you look at me like you’re mad that I didn’t understand something except you never explained it in the first place.”

“Oh…” Hyuk looks back down at his lap and then begins grabbing all their plates and dishes, stacking them up in a haphazard pile before standing and carrying them to the kitchen.

Seunghyun bites his tongue against his frustration and leans back against his hands, staring up at the ceiling and counting backwards from ten. He can be patient. He listens to Hyuk dump the plates in the sink after a cursory rinse. Then he sighs and pushes himself up to his feet and heads over to the barstools at the breakfast bar before sliding into the one closest to the edge.

“I’m not going to play games with you, Hyuk. Just tell me what you’re looking for,” Seunghyun says.

Hyuk turns to face him, arms folding across his chest. “I just want your honesty.”

“I gave it to you,” Seunghyun says and barely stops himself from making a noise of frustration when Hyuk’s jaw tenses again. “I did! I was honest. Go for it. Grow your hair out. Why would I care?”

“Because it might look bad,” Hyuk says.

“When have I ever cared about what you look like?”

And it’s true. He was Hyuk’s friend, sort of, long before he finished growing into his body and became the stupidly beautiful and handsome person he is now. Plus, he knows better than anyone that Hyuk doesn’t like the way people gush over his looks. Even if they’re boyfriends and he could go on and on about how attracted he is to Hyuk, he’s not going to do something he knows makes Hyuk uncomfortable.

“I…guess,” Hyuk says.

It’s clear there’s something more to it, but Seunghyun has a feeling Hyuk himself doesn’t even know what the something is.

-.-

Hyuk’s hair grows fast but uneven. The days Seunghyun spends the night at his apartment, he watches Hyuk spend hours trying to get it to lay in a way that doesn’t look awful before he finally just pulls on a hat he probably would’ve worn anyways to help cover his face when they went outside. He gets the best look at it when they’re in bed together.

Usually, Seunghyun’s the one that wakes up first, which gives him lots of time to stare at Hyuk’s face and body without making him uncomfortable. Because Seunghyun may withhold the compliments for Hyuk’s sake, but he isn’t blind. The man is breath takingly gorgeous, even with his jaw hanging open and drool pooling on the pillow with his uneven hair sticking out in every direction. Maybe that’s just because of the whole being in love thing. Whatever.

He notices it when they have sex too. It’s different, having something to hold on to and pull. There’s not enough of it yet to have much leverage, but he still likes tangling it in his fingers as he yanks Hyuk’s head to the side so he can bite and suck at his neck. Hyuk likes it too, he’s noticed. It doesn’t have to be rough. More than once, in the early morning light, he fucks Hyuk face to face and curls a hand through his hair, twists it around his fingers just enough to apply some pressure and stares right into Hyuk’s eyes.

Jiho says that Hyuk’s passion is more expressive out of the two of them, but that Seunghyun’s passion is no less intense, just quieter. In those moments, his words make sense.

And while Hyuk is certainly expressive in his performance, he’s not when it comes to everything else. He’s secretive about his feelings and he has been since Seunghyun first met him when they were teenagers. It’s served him well in the industry. Seunghyun has utilized his own ability to hide his emotions during plenty of contract negotiations. But unlike Hyuk, he has no issue removing that mask when among friends.

Sometimes, he’s not sure they ever would’ve ended up dating if it weren’t for his inability to be anything other than honest. His gay crisis hadn’t lasted long, and his crisis about being in love with Hyuk had been even shorter. In the end, he’d just confessed one night over beers. Apparently Hyuk had been pining for a year all on his own, which makes Seunghyun sad to think about. He’s never felt the need to hide from the people he was closest to. He hopes he never will. But even if he doesn’t understand why Hyuk is the way he is, he tries to remain patient.

“What do you think?” Hyuk asks, stepping out of his bathroom.

Seunghyun looks up from his phone where he’s sitting on the bed, legs stretched out. Hyuk’s hair is approaching the middle of his cheek in length. Today he’s braided the front most pieces with the rest pulled back in a small ponytail. It’s different. It makes him look even more delicate than usual even as it extenuates and sharpens his jawline. Hyuk turns his head and tucks one of the braids behind his left ear and Seunghyun traces the line it creates from his temple to his ear, to the tattoo below it and down his slim neck to disappear beneath his sweater. On second glance, it’s Seunghyun’s sweater that he’s wearing.

He coughs and looks back down at his phone. “Look’s fine.” More than fine. He wants to drag Hyuk into bed and make him sweat so much the braids unravel.

Across the room, Hyuk inhales, sharp like he’s about to argue. Seunghyun waits.

“I want you to be honest,” Hyuk says.

“I-“ Seunghyun cuts himself off, all the pieces finally clicking into place. “Oh.” He sets his phone on the night stand and shifts so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed facing Hyuk. “You want me to be honest?”

“Yes!”

“That outfit and hairstyle make me want to drag you into bed and see how long it takes for those pretty braids to come undone and then watch you ride my dick while wearing my sweater,” Seunghyun says. “What I’m saying is that you look hot. Is that honest enough for you?”

Hyuk nods, face flushing bright red as he does so. “Yeah.”

“Cool.” Seunghyun stands up and walks over to him, reaching up to tuck the braid on the right side over his ear to mirror the left side. “I’m meeting Jiho for lunch. See you tonight?”

Hyuk swallows, the noise audible as he stares at him with an adorably flustered look. “Yeah. Thank you. For uh…being honest.”

Seunghyun smiles. “No problem.”

-.-

Honest communication is good. Seunghyun believes this, deeply so. So even though Hyuk spends the rest of the day sending him progressively hornier pictures of his hair in different styles in various states of undress, when he gets home, he composes himself and refrains from immediately finding Hyuk and dragging him to bed. It’s clear to him now that Hyuk wants to be complimented. He wants to hear how his looks make Seunghyun feel. But after years of carefully avoiding saying anything like that for Hyuk’s comfort, it’s hard to know where the line is.

He finds Hyuk stretched out on his bed, laptop half closed next to him and earphones in his ears. He’s shirtless like he’d been in the last photo he’d sent Seunghyun. A pair of sweats are slung low on his hips and for a moment, Seunghyun is tempted to throw his caution to the wind because he’s twenty-six and horny.

But instead he climbs onto the bed and shakes Hyuk’s knee.

Hyuk jerks awake, earphones clattering down against his laptop before he sees Seunghyun and rolls his eyes, flopping back against the pillow and closing his laptop. “Jesus, I thought I was about to die.”

“I’m waiting until I’m in your will before I move forward with that particular plan so you’ve got some time left,” Seunghyun says with a grin. “Can we talk?”

Hyuk nods and grabs his laptop to set it over on the nightstand as he sits up. His hair is thick usually, but now it has a wave to it from all the hair styles he’d been experimenting with all day. He looks cute and Seunghyun isn’t sure what he wants more – to fuck or to just lie in bed and cuddle.

“So I was thinking about this morning,” he says, pulling himself onto the bed and stretching out on his side beside Hyuk. “About how you wanted me to be really honest about like, how attracted I am to you, or whatever.”

“Yeah,” Hyuk says, rolling onto his side and tucking his arm under his head. His hair falls to frame his jaw, softening his features as he looks at Seunghyun with an open expression he isn’t quite used to seeing. It’s not that Hyuk is ever dishonest with him. He just hides. And for the moment, he’s not hiding anything.

“I’ve always kept my comments pretty neutral because I know you hate how people like…” Seunghyun waves a hand as he searches for the words.

"Only pay attention to my looks?” Hyuk guesses.

Seunghyun nods. “Yeah. I didn’t want to contribute to that. I didn’t want you to ever think I’m only with you because you’re hot as fuck, which you are but that’s not why I’m in love with you.”

"That’s why I want to hear it from you,” Hyuk says. “Because it matters. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable to hear it from you. It makes me…”

Seunghyun waits for Hyuk to continue, but as he watches, a blush creeps up Hyuk’s neck and begins to splotch its way over his cheeks. He reaches out and rests a hand on Hyuk’s bare hip.

“Makes you what?” Seunghyun asks.

“Makes me-“

Hyuk’s words cut off in a gasp as Seunghyun lets the back of his hand brush over Hyuk’s soft cock through his sweats. One of Hyuk’s hands flies up to cover his mouth, stifling his own moan when Seunghyun turns his hand to grope at his dick which is already half-way hard.

“Makes you hard?” Seunghyun asks.

Hyuk nods, eyes fluttering shut and hand dropping back down as Seunghyun rubs the heel of his palm against his cock. Seunghyun shifts a little closer. Hyuk rolls forward in response, forehead hitting Seunghyun’s neck as his hips twitch forward. Seunghyun swallows and wets his lips.

“You sent me that picture of you with your head back so your hair almost reached your shoulder blades. I had to go to the bathroom and jack off right in the middle of lunch,” Seunghyun says. “All I could think about was fucking you from behind with my hands in your hair, the way you’d look so pretty with your back arched for me.”

As he talks, he walks his fingers up to the waistband of Hyuk’s sweats before pushing his hand inside. Hyuk exhales, shaky and with a quivering moan.

"And those braids. Fuck. They made you look so god damn _pretty_ even when they made your jawline even sharper, it’s fucking unfair how you do that,” Seunghyun says, his voice dropping lower as his own arousal begins to distract him.

Hyuk’s cock is hot in his hand. He doesn’t even stroke, just lets Hyuk hump up into his grip with quick little thrusts. It’s cute and sexy all at once. He’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out from how hot the whole thing is, how just a few compliments about how Hyuk makes him feel gets Hyuk going this hard. Hyuk shifts, lips sliding against his neck. A moment later, he bites down, whining hard as he thrusts forward a little faster.

Seunghyun pulls his hand away, huffing out a laugh when Hyuk groans at the loss. He doesn’t want to pull away so he settles for spitting into his hand before reaching back down to start stroking Hyuk’s dick with actual intent. Hyuk tilts his head up to gasp at Seunghyun’s jaw.

“Yeah, that’s better, huh?” he asks.

“Couldn’t…ah….ha…grab the lube?” Hyuk counters, his soft noises taking away the bite of his complaint.

“You’re cute even when you bitch at me,” Seunghyun says.

He speeds his strokes up and Hyuk chokes on his own breath, hand reaching out to grasp at his shirt and tug.

“I’m…Seunghyun…I’m gonna…”

“You gonna come all over my hand while I tell you how sexy you’d be with your lips wrapped around my dick and all the beautiful hair wrapped around my fingers?”

Hyuk goes stiff, head snapping back as his mouth drops open even as no sound comes out. Seunghyun’s hand goes slick from the come Hyuk’s dick shoots a second later. He keeps pumping him but loosens his grip so he doesn’t tip the pleasure over to pain on accident. He shifts so he can get his other hand up, sliding it along the back of Hyuk’s neck to cradle the back of his head and help him look forward again.

It’s hard to resist kissing him then, a soft press that Hyuk eventually returns once his brain starts to work again. He wipes his hand on the inside of Hyuk’s sweats and then lets his hand come up to grab at his hip, just to have the extra place to touch him as he kisses Hyuk back into coherence.

“So like that?” Seunghyun asks.

“Yeah,” Hyuk says, offering him a dazed smile. “Like that.”

-.-

They have to experiment with it. Days after Hyuk’s been out for a while are never any good, his nerves too shot from the remarks from fans. Not that Hyuk is mad at his fans – Seunghyun knows that. But that doesn’t make it easier to handle the existential fear that people only like him for his looks and his voice is just secondary. On days they’re both home though, on days Seunghyun wakes up with Hyuk sprawled close to him, they experiment.

 _Pretty_.

_Beautiful._

_Gorgeous._

_Cute._

All feminine and delicate words that make Hyuk gasp and blush and come undone just from Seunghyun’s voice in his ear and his hands teasing his body. He starts to think it’s more than that. He’s seen enough porn to know that feminization is a thing that exists, but when he asks Hyuk about it while watching Hyuk gather his hair in one thick handful to braid, Hyuk’s nose wrinkles up and he shakes his head.

“No thanks,” he says. “If you really want it, I’ll wear panties for your birthday maybe. If you’re good.”

“Then is it because other people call you that?” Seunghyun asks.

Hyuk tilts his head to the side as he looks at himself in the mirror. “Maybe. When Jiho and I did SMTM, some of the other producers and contestants would point it out, but it was never meant to be a compliment.”

And yeah. Yeah that makes sense. Used like an insult, all those terms would do is play into his fears that that’s all he was.

Seunghyun stands up and approaches him, placing his hands on Hyuk’s hips and ducking his head down to kiss the _rebel_ tattoo along the back of Hyuk’s neck now that he can see it without all the hair in the way. “Well I mean it as a compliment. You’re gorgeous as hell.”

He can feel Hyuk shiver under his lips and he shifts to rest his chin on Hyuk’s shoulder, meeting his eyes in the mirror. He feels Hyuk swallow. Hyuk drops his hair back down, some of it trailing against Seunghyun’s cheek whisper soft as he does so.

“I think I’m vain,” Hyuk says. “Deep down. I hear you say things like that to me and it’s satisfying the way a good recording is. And vanity isn’t a good trait.”

“It’s not vain to know you’re hot,” Seunghyun says. “It’s only bad if you think it makes you better than everyone else.”

Seunghyun sweeps Hyuk’s hair back to expose his ear and then reaches around him on the desk to sort through the earring choices Hyuk has laid out, settling on a single dangling earring with a small ring at the end. He shifts closer, pressing along Hyuk’s back. Then he wraps his arms around him so he can hold Hyuk’s head steady with one hand while he slips the earring into place and puts in the backing. He can feel Hyuk’s pulse when his fingers trail over his neck.

“I like that one,” Seunghyun says.

“What else?”

“You want me to dress you up?” Seunghyun asks, meeting his gaze in the mirror once more.

“I want you to make me pretty and fuck me in front of this mirror so I can see what you see about me,” Hyuk says, chin lifting in that challenging way that always gets Seunghyun’s blood going.

“Alright then.”

He tugs Hyuk back and opens his jewelry box, sorting through the necklaces and pulling out some of his favorites. There’s a silver chain, simple and plain. The way it rests against Hyuk’s collarbones though, that’s what makes it one of Seunghyun’s favorites. There’s also a longer gold chain with a few pendants on the end – a feather, a cattail reed, and gold beads. It makes him think of the first moment he realized he was attracted to Hyuk, when he’d worn it with a knit sweater with a V cut almost to his navel with this necklace dangling down to the middle of his chest.

In the end he settles for both of them, putting the short one on first and then the longer one. He dives back into the box for rings next.

“You know these metals don’t match, right?” Hyuk asks.

“I’m not choosing what matches, I’m choosing what makes you look good,” Seunghyun says.

He pulls out a few simple rings and places them on Hyuk’s right ring and middle fingers, plain metal bands that could come from any store. For his left hand, he picks a piece Hyuk rarely wears. It’s a complicated piece, two metal bands, one for his thumb and one for his index finger, connected by a chain that trails across his hand and ends at an ornate bracelet fit with black pearls that dangle on their own chains of a variety of lengths. Seunghyun’s not sure where he got it. He just really likes the sound it makes whenever Hyuk wears it.

Satisfied with his work, he steps back. Hyuk is right – none of the metals match. It’s not something that would make any sense being worn together, the constant shift between golds and silvers, simplicity and intricacy that borders on gaudy. But Seunghyun likes each of the pieces and the way they draw attention to the parts of Hyuk that make him so god damn beautiful.

“Not the choices I would’ve made,” Hyuk says.

“That’s because you don’t pay enough attention to your looks,” Seunghyun says. He shifts back around Hyuk, wrapping his arms back around his waist so they can both look at Hyuk in the mirror. “The earring I like for the same reason I liked those braids you did. They create this line from your jaw, to your ear, to the tattoo at your neck and down. It’s enticing.” Seunghyun reaches up to trace the visual line with his finger as he speaks.

Hyuk swallows, wetting his lips. “Oh.”

Seunghyun slides his other hand down to palm at Hyuk’s cock through his gym shorts. “And then there’s this.” The fingers of the hand by Hyuk’s neck slip along the silver chain. “I like the way it rests against your collarbones.” His fingers trail along his collarbone and Hyuk sighs, head falling back against Seunghyun’s shoulder as he shivers and his hips press forward to get more of Seunghyun’s touch on his cock.

“Seung…Seunghyun…”

Seunghyun kisses the spot beneath his ear and then pulls all the way back. It’s only so he can start tugging Hyuk’s shorts off though and Hyuk hurries to help, stepping out of them and kicking them aside before turning and pulling Seunghyun to him. The cold metal of his rings and the dangling black pearls provide a stark contrast to the heated kiss Hyuk gives him, tongue sliding into his mouth as Seunghyun steadies himself with his hands on Hyuk’s hips. The black pearls caress his face as Hyuk steadies his grip on his head.

Unable to resist, Seunghyun slides his hands down Hyuk’s ass to slip between his cheeks and touch his hole. Hyuk gasps, rocking forward. He’s still open from when they fucked that morning, but they still need lube so Seunghyun untangles himself from Hyuk’s grasp to go grab the lube from the nightstand. He pulls his shirt off and unbuttons his jeans, stepping his way out of them on his way back. Hyuk doesn’t notice him, too intent on staring at his own reflection with a frown on his face.

“What’s the frown for?” Seunghyun asks, pressing up against his back.

Hyuk leans back into him. “I’m just seeing myself a little differently, that’s all.”

“I’m going to assume in a good way?” Seunghyun uncaps the lube and slicks up his fingers before moving to Hyuk’s side so he can kiss his shoulder as he pushes two fingers into him.

Hyuk gasps, back arching and fingers curling against the top of the dresser. The pearls clatter against the surface. “Y-Yeah…”

“So the gold necklace,” Seunghyun says, keeping his voice as calm as he can when he has Hyuk coming apart beneath him as he stretches him open. “That one I like for the same reason as the earring. I like the lines it creates, going from your collarbone and down your chest to-“ He finishes his sentence by wrapping his hand around Hyuk’s cock and giving it a slow stroke.

“Fuck, hurry up,” Hyuk says. “I’m so close-“

“Already?” Seunghyun asks with a grin. He grabs the lube and slicks up his cock with a quick hand. “Just a few compliments is all it takes, huh?”

Hyuk flushes bright red, chest and neck and face, but he doesn’t deny it as Seunghyun shifts behind him and rubs his cock over Hyuk’s hole. He doesn’t tease him for long. He grabs at Hyuk’s hip with one hand, holding him steady as he eases his cock inside his hole with one smooth thrust. He starts into a quick rhythm, punching little moans out of Hyuk’s throat as he does so.

“And then those pearls,” Seunghyun says, reaching out to Hyuk’s hand and pulling it off the desk and holding it up for Hyuk to see in the mirror. “I fucking love your fingers, how long they are, and they look even longer and daintier like this.”

It’s hard to focus with Hyuk squeezing down around his cock with every word, but it’s worth it to see the way Hyuk’s gaze goes hazy and his mouth drops open. The sound of all his jewelry clinking together makes it better.

“You don’t just look pretty, you sound pretty too,” he pants against Hyuk’s neck. He lets go of Hyuk’s hand so he can grab at his hips on either side, slowing his pace down to a slow grind that pushes his dick right up against Hyuk’s prostate. “All those pretty little moans and the sound of all that jewelry…fuck…you’re so fucking hot, Hyuk, look at yourself.”

When he looks up at Hyuk in the mirror, Hyuk’s eyes are laser focused on his face even as soft gasps and whimpers fall from his lips. He’s looking, and that’s all Seunghyun wants.

“Look at how fucking gorgeous you are,” Seunghyun says. “That’s what I see every time I look at you.”

“F-Fuck, Seunghyun I…fuck…”

“Yeah, I know,” Seunghyun says. “Me too, babe.”

At the term of endearment, Hyuk goes stiff in his arms, mouth dropping open and hand slapping hard against the desk. Seunghyun feels him come, feels it in the way he clenches down hard around his cock and then begins to shiver and shake, desperate whines of the broken syllables of Seunghyun’s name spilling from his lips.

Seunghyun buries his face against the back of Hyuk’s neck, nose pressed against his soft hair as he fucks into him. His own release is so close. Embarrassingly so. Usually he has more endurance than this, but apparently complimenting Hyuk really did it for him too.

“Seunghyun…ah…fuck…Seunghyun….”

“Too much?” Seunghyun asks, slowing his hips down.

“Still hard,” Hyuk gasps out. “Grab…please…”

Seunghyun reaches down and grabs Hyuk’s cock and just like he said, he’s still hard even with come covering his length. He shifts his hips just enough to drive right into his prostate. He matches the pace of his cock with that of his hand and Hyuk shivers and collapses against the desk, soft and incoherent noises spilling from his lips. Seunghyun swallows hard and stares down at the way the metal earring slaps against Hyuk’s jaw.

“You really think you can come twice?” he asks, voice rough.

Hyuk nods, eyes shut even as his eyelids flutter from the sensations. “Please…”

“Fuck you’re so hot…” Seunghyun lets the words out in a growl and drives in hard, forcing Hyuk up onto his tip toes with the force of it.

A handful more of thrusts and then Hyuk inhales sharp, eyes flying wide open as his cock jerks and a weak bit of come dribbles out of the tip and over Seunghyun’s hand. It’s too much for Seunghyun to resist. He shoves inside hard and comes, sighing out Hyuk’s name as his own orgasm makes his vision go blurry. With shaking arms and legs, he guides them both down onto the floor before they crash and hurt themselves on accident, slipping out of Hyuk as he flops down next to him.

For a long moment, neither of them move. Seunghyun stares up at the ceiling, panting.

“Shit…” Hyuk groans. “My dick hurts…”

“You’ve never come three times in one day,” Seunghyun says. “Not like that.” He turns his head to look at Hyuk, laughing when he sees the awed expression on Hyuk’s face.

“Don’t get a complex about it,” Hyuk says.

“I almost went blind from how hard I came, I think we’re both in deep here,” Seunghyun says.

Hyuk turns to look at him and the earring shifts to lay across his cheek and somehow, some way, Seunghyun’s dick actually twitches. He shuts his eyes and covers his face with both hands.

“Take the jewelry off, please,” he says into his hands.

Hyuk laughs and his hand slaps against Seunghyun’s side. “Well at least we both know each other’s weaknesses now.”

Seunghyun snorts. “I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr at the same username if you want


End file.
